An air-conditioning system includes a gas compressor which compresses gas, such as refrigerant gas in order to circulate gas in the air-conditioning system.
The gas compressor includes a compressor main body which is housed in a housing and compresses gas by rotational drive. The housing includes inside thereof a discharge room where the high-pressure gas from the compressor main body is discharged. The discharge room is formed by being partitioned by the housing and the compressor main body. The high-pressure gas is discharged from the discharge room outside the housing.
As an example of such a gas compressor, a so-called vane rotary type gas compressor, is known.
Such a vane-rotary type gas compressor includes a compressor main body housed inside a housing. The compressor main body includes an approximately cylindrical rotor which rotates along a rotation shaft integrally, a cylinder which includes an inner-circumferential surface with a contour shape to surround a circumferential surface of the rotor from the outside, a plurality of plate-like vanes which are housed in a vane groove formed in the rotor to be projectable from the circumferential surface of the rotor toward the outside, and a side block which includes a bearing being formed so as to support the rotation shaft which projects from both end surfaces of the rotor to be rotatable, at the same time as contacts with both end surfaces of the rotor and the cylinder and shields their end surfaces. A cylinder room in which suction, compression, and discharge of the gas are performed is formed in the vane-rotary type gas compressor by the outer circumferential surface of the rotor, the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder, and each inner surface of the both side blocks.
By the configuration such that the leading end of each vane projecting from the circumferential surface of the rotor contacts the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder, the cylinder room is partitioned into a plurality of compression rooms by the outer circumferential surface of the rotor, the inner circumferential surface of the cylinder, each inner surface of the both side blocks, and the surfaces of two vanes provided back and forth along the rotational direction of the rotor.
Then, the high-pressure gas compressed in the compression room is discharged outside the compressor main body through the discharge section formed in the cylinder (refer to Patent Literature 1).